


Books and Breaking Curses

by Pyreite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fairy Godparents, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky Books, Library, Love, Surprises, spell breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Belle takes matters into her own hands to break Beast's curse.Her fairy godmother - Agathe - is not happy.Belle is though.





	Books and Breaking Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic 'cause Beast has a huge library, and has to have 'that book' in his collection. And this is what happens after you watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) seven times.

Belle can’t quite believe her eyes when she turns the page. The pictures are graphic even if she can’t read the instructions. The letters are foreign as is the alphabet, but the pictures tell the whole story without words. She frowns and leans closer, nose almost on the page, when a shadow falls across the book. She startles badly when he clears his throat with a hoarse cough.

“Enjoying your reading?”

Belle gasps and almost topples out of her chair.

“Careful!”

He catches her just in time, blocking her fall with his broad chest. Belle blushes when she feels hardened muscle beneath his shirt. She tips backwards into her seat as he steadies her. Her feet are flat on the floor again. The book she’d been reading in her lap.

She looks up into sky-blue eyes and sees the smirk on his furry face. His clawed fingers are on the arms of her chair. His clawed feet are between her legs. He’s enormous as he looms over her like the giant hairy beast he is. Belle swallows anxiously when he glances at the open book in her lap.

“I never thought you’d like that kind of thing”.

Belle bites her lip and acts like the learned woman she is. “If you are trying to imply that I am a prude, Sir. You are sorely mistaken. And if I am reading this book. It is entirely your own fault for having it in your library”.

He chuckles and lifts a clawed finger from the armrest of her chair. He responds by running the tip of that finger down her arm. Belle shivers when the fur along his wrist brushes her skin. She is red-faced when that single finger runs over her own, knuckles and all, as he reaches the cover of her book.

He flicks a page and Belle’s brows arch into her hairline. Her mouth opens in astonishment as her eyes go wide. She can’t help but stare when he taps the picture of a man and a woman in a compromising position. Her mouth goes dry when he whispers in her ear. His voice is velvet-soft and husky enough to melt her insides.

“I would be happy to demonstrate if you like”.

Belle nods before she realises what she’s agreed too. “I’d like that”.

He studies her a moment, not entirely sure she’s serious.

“Are you toying with me, Belle?”

She shakes her head. “No, dear Beast. I would very much like to see you put that talented tongue of yours to good use. I can’t read the book’s instructions, but the pictures alone provide more than enough guidance. We might fumble at first, but I’m sure we’ll figure things out in time”.

She smiles and offers him her hand. “You did promise to demonstrate for me”.

Beast can’t quite believe his luck when Belle hitches up her skirts.

“You want to do this now? Here?”

He gestures around them to the library and its many shelves filled to the brim with books.

Belle recovers enough of her courage to smile coyly and flutter her lashes.

“Are you afraid, Darling?”

Beast hesitates when he hears the endearment. “You just called me Darling. You must be toying with me”.

Belle snaps the book in her lap shut. “Good lord!” she cries. “Do you need a written invitation into my bloomers?” She slams the book into his chest and makes him stumble on his paw-like feet. “I didn’t randomly pick a copy of this thing off a bookshelf for nothing!”

She jumps to her feet and makes him back away warily. He uses the book like a shield when Belle glares at him.

“I’m trying to seduce you!”

Beast can’t help but stare at her. “You’re trying to do what?”

Belle scowls. “Don’t act like you didn’t hear me”. She folds her arms across her chest and huffs. “I’m a woman not a prude or a saint. And I don’t care what the enchantress’s spell turned you into”.

She lifts her nose in the air and sniffs haughtily. “I happen to like men with hair on their chests. I like men with beards too. Your horns are also a wonderful as well as a practical addition. I’ll have something to hold onto when you make love to me”.

Beast gapes when she smiles and methodically unlaces her dress.

“Now listen to me, Darling. I am in love with you and I would very much like to experience everything recorded in that book”.

The twinkle in her eyes makes Beast breathe hard.

“You love me?”

Belle nods. “Fur, horns, bad-temper, and all. Now get over here and kiss me”.

She throws her arms wide when he drops the book. She laughs when he scoops her up and claims her mouth in a kiss. Belle groans when his clawed fingers slide across her back. He is careful despite his desperation. He doesn’t want to hurt her and his gentleness brings tears to her eyes.

“I love you too”, he whispers against her lips. “I have for a while now”.

Belle laughs and bites him. “I know”.

“You’ll be the death of me”.

“Not yet, my Darling”, she promises. “Remember. You have a long night ahead of you”.

_**Later that night...** _

“I can’t believe you seduced him!”

“I love him, Agathe”, said Belle. “I didn’t see the point of waiting another month. He’s everything I’ve always wanted in a husband. And despite the temper-tantrums, he’s actually very sweet”.

Her fairy-god mother glowered at the man in bed beside her. The Beast, now a man, was fast asleep. He snored like a dog, mouth half-open, and tongue lolling. The line of drool dribbling down his chin made Agathe grimace. Belle laughed.

“You were supposed to wait until the last petal fell!”

Belle shrugged her bare shoulders. She was naked under the thick brocade blankets.

“I didn’t want too”.

“Belle!”

“I adore him with fur and without. Why can’t you be happy for me?”

“He’s an arrogant arse!” grumbled Agathe.

“He’s my arrogant arse”.

“He’s a brute!”

“He’s my brute”, cooed Belle. “And as of tonight in accordance with ancient fairy law. We’re married. So you’re just going to have to like it or lump it. I’m not leaving him”.

Agathe groaned in annoyance. “You always were strong-willed. Fine. It’s your life, but don’t expect me to step in and save you when he starts acting like a spoiled child. You made your bed and you can lie in it”.

“I’ll do so happily”, teased Belle.

She smiled when her lover rolled onto his side. He was in an enchanted sleep thanks to Agathe. He would wake with the morning as a human being rather than her beloved Beast. Belle didn’t mind in the least. The spell Agathe had cast was broken.

All was as it should be once again.

Belle did have one question though.

“Since my love and I were together while he was still the Beast. Will I get pregnant with a furry fuzzy baby?”

Her fairy godmother snorted. “Now you think about the consequences of bedding him. You, silly girl”.

“Oh, shush. You’re worrying for nothing. I’ll be fine”.

Belle laughed when her beloved slid an arm around her waist. He snuggled into her bare back like a puppy. He snuffled and snorted until he was comfortable again. He was soon asleep with a contented look on his face. Belle smirked when Agathe scowled.

“Magic is as magic does. Or so you’ve always told me”.

Agathe shook her head in disapproval. “You should have waited”.

Belle looked her in the eye. “I didn’t want too”, she reiterated. “I love him and you said that love had to be true to break the spell he was under. It’s broken and I’m happy. Isn’t that what’s most important?”

Agathe rolled her eyes. Belle had her there. “Yes it is”.

“Good. Now would you mind leaving my husband and I alone?”

Belle giggled when her fairy godmother glowered. Agathe disappeared in a flash of golden light and swirling mist. It was a strange thing to have a fairy for a guardian. Belle was glad her mother’s last prayer had been answered by someone so kind and loving. Agathe might not approve of her decision to seduce the Beast before the last rose petal fell.

But Belle knew she’d be forgiven.

She laid her head on the pillow and smiled at the book on her bedside table.

She gave its cover a fond pat. “Thank you to whomever wrote you. I know that tonight I’m the happiest woman in the land”.


End file.
